Gaoranger VS Abaranger
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Two beasttype sentai join together to battle a half Org, half Trinoid. Revised Nov. 20 2007.


Hyakujuu sentai Gaoranger VS Bakuryuu sentai Abaranger

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own these shows or the characters except for the monster Magedon. Toei, TV Asahi and Bandai do.

One night, as Ryouga looks at the sky with Ranru, Ryouga was happy that he's with Ranru in the States, and as he's about to kiss Ranru, a beam shot out of the sky and grabbed Ryouga. The monster identified itself as Magedon, a Half Org, Half Trinoid monster, and he said that he wants to fight the Gaoranger. After that he fades away but not without a laugh.

Ryouga was angry and he wanted to grab him by the neck, but all he can do is to shout "Ranru!!!"

(The Gaoranger logo shows and the rangers appear.)

Kakeru: Hyakujuu Sentai!

All: GAORANGER!

("Vs." is shown. Then, the Abaranger logo is shown and the other rangers appear.)

All: ABARANGER!

(2004, Dino House)

Yukito and Emiri are talking to each other, while Ryuunnosuke is listening. All of a sudden…

Ryouga (from the monitor): Yukito! Where's Asuka and Mikoto?

Yukito: Asuka's back at Dino earth while Mikoto's dead, remember?

Ryouga: (angry) That Trinoid stole Ranru from me! And it wants the Gaoranger!

Yukito, Emiri and Ryuunnosuke were shocked. But Yukito got confused.

Yukito: Who's the Gaoranger?

Emiri: And why does he want them and not us?

Ryuunnosuke: There's no time. Let's contact Asuka immediately!

Ryouga: I'll come over. Wait for me. Let's meet at the city plaza!

The three of them run out of the room to meet with Ryouga.

Meanwhile…

Asuka was busy fighting the Barmia soldiers and he managed to defeat them, until he receives a call from Ryouga.

Ryouga (calling from the Dino brace): Asuka! We need you!

Asuka: Why?

Ryouga: There's one more Trinoid! And it kidnapped Ranru! Yet it wants to fight the Gaorangers!

Asuka: I'm on my way. I'll bring all the Bakuryuu with me. Once we meet up at the city plaza, we'll go to the Sky-Island Animarium and call them.

Minutes later…

They all gathered and they went to the Sky-Island Animarium to see the Gaorangers.

Later…

Kakeru: It's nice to see that there's no more Orgs.

Gaku: You're right!

Futaro: Are you sure? Why is there one more living when we got rid of them all?

Soutarou, Sae, and Kai see Magedon at the holy spring, terrorizing the people.

Tetomu: Futaro's right. This is serious. I hate to say this, but we need some help. And those people should be coming in right about... now

Just then, all three of the Abarangers enter the room with Emiri and Ryuunnosuke. They look at the Gaorangers uneasily.

Kai: (Stands up and glares at them.) Who the hell are you guys?

Kakeru: (Barks in a scolding tone:) Kai!

Ryouga: My name is Ryouga Hakua. (He then points to Yukito and Asuka.) And this

is Yukito Sanjou, from our earth and Asuka Ono, from Dino earth.

Sae: As in the other earth filled with Dinosaurs?

Soutarou: Idiot! (Cringes as Emiri and Ryuunnosuke giggle.) Actually, Blastasurs, Dinosaurs from that dimension.

Kakeru: (Stands up and extends his hand.) My name is Kakeru Shishi. A pleasure to meet you all.

Ryouga: (Takes his hand and shakes it.) Thank you.

Soon, Asuka explains the story to Futaro and Tetomu as the Abaranger and the Gaoranger talk amongst each other.

Sae: (Looks at Emiri in wonder.) Asuka has his own daughter as an enemy?

Emiri: (Nods sadly and sighs.) It's a hard story to believe, but it's true. At the end of the battle she and Jannu, Asuka's first girlfriend were killed all because of an evil entity called Dezumozorlya.

Then, the holy spring bubbles and they hurry to see who's in it, in horror, they see Magedon, with Ranru been held hostage.

Ryouga: That's the enemy I'm talking about!

Kakeru: And that's your other member too! And he's holding the Shurahyakkiken!

Magedon: Silence! Gaoranger, Abaranger, if you don't come, Ranru will die… (sticking out the Shurahyakkiken and points it at Ranru's face) Get it?

Ranru: Ryouga, Yukito, Askua, help!

Magedon: Meet me at Odaiba, at the site of where the Digimons came out. I'll wait!

Asuka: We will. (Faces the rest of them) Ryouga, Yukito, Gaorangers, let's move out!

All: OK!

Meanwhile, At Odaiba (Facing the body of water)…

Ranru: They will come! Ryouga will never leave me! Just you wait!

Magedon: (Playing with his Shurahyakkiken) Hehehe… They won't stand a chance. I've got the Org's weapon of all! Now, if you'll excuse me…

Ryouga and Kakeru: (Shouts) No you don't!

Magedon: Gaoranger! Abaranger! (Laughs.) I see you've come to experience the power?

Ryouga: Shut up! We'll stop you!

Magedon: (Stares at Kakeru.) Ah, if it isn't Kakeru Shishi, leader of the Gaorangers. What brings your friends here?

Kakeru: That's none of your concern! And why did you hold the Shurahyakkiken? We're here to make sure that you're destroyed with the sword!

Magedon: (Growls.) What do you care about anyway? Barmias! Orgettes!

Suddenly, the said grunts run towards the two teams. They howl at them.

Kakeru and Ryouga run towards some of the Barmias and punch them away.

Sae: (Is knocked down by a Barmia and he raises his weapon at her downed form.)

Yukito: (Jumps and moves Sae out of harm's way, then kicks the grunt in the stomach.)

Sae: Thanks! You really saved me back there.

Gaku: (Looks around as the Barmias surround him. He punches one, but another comes to take its place.)

Asuka: YAAH! (He kicks away two of the grunts and moves alongside to Gaku.)

Soutarou: WAAH! (Tackles Magedon and throws it down.) Take that!

Gaku: (Jumps towards Magedon and headbutts it.) Owww...

Yukito: (Cries out as he is tackled down by ten Orgettes.) UGH!

Kai: (Rides on his skateboard and knocks down some of the Orgettes.) You ok, Gaku?

Gaku: Thank you, Kai!

Magedon: (Roars in anger:) ENOUGH! Play time is over! Now I will finish you all!

Then, a cry is heard. Mikoto and Shirogane arrive to save Ranru.

Ranru: Thanks, but you're supposed to be dead, Mikoto!

Mikoto: I'll explain later. For now, let's get rid of him.

Kakeru and Ryouga stand in front of their respective teams, with Ranru, Mikoto and Shirogane back at their side.

Kakeru and Ryouga: (Together) Everyone! Let's go!

All Gaoranger: GAO ACCESS!

All Abaranger: BAKURYUU CHANGE!

Then the eleven rangers pose in front of the monster.

Ryouga: Bursting with energy ABARED!!

Yukito: Exploding seriously ABAREBLUE!!

Ranru: Courageous demolition ABAREYELLOW!!

Asuka: The invincible spirit of the Dragon-People ABAREBLACK!!

Mikoto: With white palpitation ABAREKILLER!!

Ryouga: (Hands in "Dino guts" formation) Abare, Dino Guts!

All: Bakuryuu Sentai... (Shows the five Bakuryuu) ABARANGER!

Kakeru: Blazing Lion GAO RED!!

Gaku: Noble Eagle GAO YELLOW!!

Kai: Surging Shark GAO BLUE!!

Soutarou: Iron Bison GAO BLACK!!

Sae: Belle Tiger GAO WHITE!!

Shirogane: Sparking Silver Wolf GAO SILVER!! (a wolf's howl is heard)

Kakeru: Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai…

All: GAORANGER! ("GAO" appears)

Kakeru and Ryouga: (together) we are…

All: SUPER SENTAI! (Colored explosions occur)

Magedon roars and runs at them. Ryouga and Kakeru jump up and kick it back down. Sae and Ranru are fighting a resurrected Jannu, who is losing because of Sae's dexterity and Ranru's agility. Soutarou and Asuka are wrestling with some of the Barmia and Orgette soldiers.

Kai: Shark Cutters! (Swings them at some Barmia, killing them.)

Yukito: YAAH! (Leaps at an Orgette and punches it in the gut.)

Soutarou: Bison Axe! (Swings his weapon at some Barmia, killing them.)

Gaku: (Lunges at Magedon and punches him.) Ow!! (Holds his fist in pain.)

Jannu: Damn you...! (She swings her whip around, creating a barrier.)

The yellow ranger and white ranger pull out their side arms, aiming them at Jannu. Then…

Ranru: Can I borrow your JuuOh Sword?

Sae: Go ahead! (She then gives it to Ranru who then attaches it to the end of her Aba Laser.)

All 2 women: JUUOH LASER! (They manage to hit Jannu on the chest, sending her onto the ground.)

Jannu: (Gasps and growls, then dissolves.)

Loki (resurrected): RAWG! (Charges fiercely at Ryouga and Kakeru.)

Ryouga: TYRANNO ROD!

Kakeru: LION FANG!

The red rangers jump up and slash Loki on the chest, creating an X scar on his body.

Loki: (Growls and vanishes.)

Magedon: GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've lost my resurrected allies!

Shirogane: Enough with the "Gao!" GAO HUSTLER ROD, SNIPER MODE!

(Kicks it on the head and shoots it on the chest.)

Magedon: Why you…! (He slashes with his Shurahyakkiken, which sends the ten rangers on the ground.)

All of them manage to stand up and face off against Magedon. Then they assemble their finishing weapons.

Ryouga: SUPERIOR DINO BOMBER!

Kakeru: EVIL-CRUSHING HUNDRED BEAST SWORD! Evil, Begone!

The two teams launch their finishing attacks on the Magedon, killing it. Suddenly, Magedon becomes a giant on his own.

Kakeru and Ryouga: BRACHIO!

The carrier walks on the ground saying "All beasts come to harmony as one" and opens up its compartments.

All Poweranimals and Blastasurs ejected from the carrier and dash out.

Ryouga and Mikoto: BLASTASAUR FUSION!

Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus spins and formed itself into the torso, legs and right arm. Blastasaur Triceratops jumps and connects to Tyranno for his left arm. Blastasaur Pteranodon breaks in two and connects to Tyranno and its legs become its helmet. Blastasaur TopGaler breaks in fours and connects to Blastasaur Stegoslidon and the head is revealed.

Ryouga, Yukito and Ranru: COMPLETED, ABARENOU!

Mikoto: COMPLETED, KILLEROU!

Kakeru and Shirogane: HUNDRED BEAST FUSION!

The four animals start to form together arms, legs, and head, which connect to Gao Lion, which roars and begins the transformation to Gaoking. GaoLigator then connects with GaoHammerhead and GaoWolf so they can form Gaohunter Justice, with the good head revealing.

Kakeru: SOUL BIRD!

The soul bird comes in and all 5 Gaorangers ride on it, then they unite with the Gaoking.

All 5 Gaorangers: AWAKEN, GAOKING!

Shirogane: AWAKEN, GAOHUNTER!

The four robos stand alongside each other and face off against Magedon.

Magedon: I'll show you now the combined Org-Trinoid power! GAOOOOOOOOOO! (Shoots off a beam from the Shurahyakkiken's slash, damaging the two primary robos.)

The Gaoking and Abarenou fall backwards and Magedon lets out a laugh. Suddenly,

Killerou and Gaohunter Justice jump behind the downed robos.

Magedon: (Curious) Oops, I missed two more.

Asuka: Everyone! Get up and fight!

Tetomu: Kakeru! Ryouga! Use the Super Fusion!

GaoKing and Abarenou stand up and face off against the monster. Kakeru brings out his Falcon Summoner and places the JuuOh Sword with the Gao Falcon Crystal on it.

Kakeru: Gao Falcon, descend!

The Gao Falcon comes to them and they eject out of GaoKing, and Shirogane goes out of Gaohunter Justice. Gaokings and Gaohunter Justice's parts disconnect leaving Gao Bison, Gao Wolf and Gao Hammerhead. Shirogane jumps in the Soul Bird.

Asuka gets in Killerou.

Ryouga: Great Blastasaur Fusion!

Kakeru: Hundred Beast Armament!

Blastasaur TopGaler and Blastasaur Stegoslidon break from Killero and fly towards the Abarenou, TopGaler landing on the robo's back Stegoslidon leaving in standby.

All 5 Abarangers: Complete! KILLER ABARENOU!

Gao Falcon, Gao Hammerhead, Gao Wolf and Gao Bison combine as one mecha.

All 6 Gaorangers: Awaken! GAOICARUS ANOTHER FOOT AND ARM!

The two combined robots stomp in front of Magedon.

Magedon: I won't let you! Take this! (He slashes them both but it was ineffective.) Oh no!

Both robots slashed him leaving an "X" slash that explodes on Magedon.

Ryouga: All right!

Kakeru: Let's go!

All: BLASTASAUR DENGEKI ICARUS BERAKER!

The combined attack kills Magedon, engulfing it in a massive explosion, and the sword is destroyed too. The two super robos pose in the light.

Later...

Ryouga: Thank you all so much. You were a big help!

Kakeru: Now that's over, all of us, we'll keep on going forever!

The Abarangers shakes hands with their new found friends, hoping that peace will go on forever. Above them, all Poweranimals and Blastasaurs roar in agreement.

The End.


End file.
